


Two Dispatch Agents in a Tiny Room

by probablyanauthor



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, i love these two side characters help me, not super gay but its there, stupid antics, theyre both programmers or otherwise good with computers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyanauthor/pseuds/probablyanauthor
Summary: Watch is just trying to work and but unfortunately that's difficult with Ward around.This is just a really stupid ficlet I wrote out of desperation





	Two Dispatch Agents in a Tiny Room

_ Clack. BING. _

 

_ Clack clack - clack. _

 

_ Clack clack clack clack clack clack. BING - BING. _

 

Watch’s brow twitched, the corners of his lips turning down in a grimace. The loud clacking of the keyboards in the shared room were a familiar sound, but for some reason it was bothering him today.

 

_ BING - Clack clack clack. _

 

_ Clack - Clack. _

 

_ BING BING BING - BIN-- _

 

Watch tore his eyes away from the glowing red screen of his monitor, whipping his head around to shoot a glare at his companion. “ _ Good god _ , Ward. What are you  _ doing _ ?”

 

Said man was seated beside him - as he usually was - feigning innocence and looking slightly scandalized. He let his finger, still paused in the air above his keyboard, fall down to produce one last  _ ‘BING _ ’ before dropping his hand to his lap.

 

“I - uhh -  _ work?’ _ Ward responded, confused. “What else would i be doing?”

 

“No - there is no way you’re working. I know what work sounds like.” Watch said, leaning over to scan Ward’s screen. “What on earth is that ‘binging’ sound?”

 

“Its a normal sound that these keyboards make!” His companion exclaimed, moving his hands to hover over the keyboard once more. “See?”

 

_ BING BING BING - clack clack - BING-- _

 

“ _ God _ , cut that out.” Watch slapped Wards hands away from the computer. He pushed his friend’s rolling chair out of the way, moving into his spot. “Let me see, there’s no way it’s always done that.”

 

“C’mon man! I swear it’s been that way since - like - forever.” Ward said, watching him from his new place in the middle of the room. He didn’t get a response as Watch was now hyper-focused on his screen, tapping rapidly as numbers flew over the various monitors. The keyboard was still making occasional ‘bings’, and Ward watched with amusement as his friend twitched slightly every time the computer sounded off.

 

_ Clack clack BING BING BING BING BING BING - clack. _

 

Watch’s brows furrowed in irritation, the sound was really getting to him now and it seemed to happen even more often than before. He’s scanned over half the software and he still can’t seem to find the source.

 

_ BING BING BING BING - BING BING -  _

 

_ BING BING - _

 

“Grahh!” Watch pushed away from the computer, throwing his hands over his face in exasperation. The soft sound of a chair rolling up next to him had him cracking an eye open, getting an eyeful of Ward’s cheesy grin.

 

“Hey.” He was barely holding back his laughter as Watch glared daggers at him. “Are you having computer troubles?”

 

Watch ignored him, sitting stock still with his hands covering his face. His barely-held-together composure was quickly broken, though, when the computer let out two more sounds of its own accord.

 

_ BING - BING. _

 

“Pfff--Hrh-Ha ha ha!!” Ward suddenly let out all the laughter he had been holding in for the past few minutes, cackling and bent over with his hands around his stomach. 

 

Watch let out a long groan, shoving his chair out from under him and moving to leave the room. Ward stopped laughing long enough to grab his arm and stop him, looking up at him with happy-tears in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

 

“You did this, didn’t you. You did this all on purpose.”

 

Ward didn’t respond, this body still shaking with giggles.

 

“ _ What is it _ ?”

 

He finally recovered, sitting up straight and rolling over to his computer. With a few quick clicks he opened an unfamiliar set of code, gesturing to it dramatically before disabling it. He then made a show of clacking away on his keyboard, the bings no longer plaguing the otherwise silent room. 

 

Watch stared blankly at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

 

“I programmed some undetectable code to mess with the OSI desk drones.”

 

“Mhm.” Watch mumbled, dragging his seat back to his own monitor and plopping down. He pulled up the page he was working on before this nonsense and brought his hands back up to resume typing.

 

“It was what was making the ‘binging’ sound.” Ward rolled over to him, the plastic of their chairs tapping as they collided. “On a scale of one to ten how effective was it?”

 

“Zero.”

 

“Really?” Ward scoffed, still grinning. “”Cus you seem pretty annoyed.”

 

Watch sighed, letting his indifferent mask fall and smiling at his stupid, annoying friend. “Fine. It's a ten. The higher-ups are going to get a real kick out of it for sure.”

 

His grin grew, and Watch had to look away from the stars forming in his companion's eyes. However, by looking away he left himself vulnerable to attack, and soon he had two arms wrapped around his shoulders and Guild dispatch agent on his shirt. The contact left as soon as it had begun, and he tried not to let any shock show on his face.

 

“I knew you’d agree, they love the cheesy stuff!” Ward exclaimed. He turned suddenly to his monitor, and started typing, seemingly deciding that he was finally going to get back to work now that his genius was acknowledged. That, or he was embarrassed about hugging him. Probably the latter; he’s not quite as diligent a worker as Watch is after all.

 

Watch looked at him for a bit longer, trying to gouge if he should bring up the sudden uncharacteristic body contact just to embarrass him. Ward glanced at him from the corner of his eye for a second, before flicking it back towards his work nervously. 

 

A minute or so of staring passed before Watch silently turned back to his own monitor to resume typing. He determined that bringing it up would be just as embarrassing for him as it would be for Ward, and decided to avoid that humiliating conversation for now. Both of them were awkward, socially inept, and  _ just  _ gay enough for ‘laughing it off’ to not be a feasible option.

 

Here’s to hoping that uncomfortable silences are loud enough to drown out embarrassing thoughts. 

 

Clack clack clack clack.

 


End file.
